A New Beginning
by CandyKurisuti
Summary: After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds, she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak? Rate T just to be safe! THIS IS A STICY STORY
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: A New Beginning**

**SUMMARY: After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds,she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak?**

**FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!**

**Chapter 1: The Cause**

"And The Winning Guild for This Year's Grand Magic Games is..."

Everyone in the Stadium all waited in anticipation as the Pumpkin Mato was Announcing the winner.

"FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH!" Mato Exclaimed

At that moment everyone Jumped,Clapped,Screamed,Cheered and did whatever people usually do during these times.

On The Other hand, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were at each others throats, glaring and arguing which guild performed better. Well Mainly Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe. Everyone sighed and sweat-dropped while they were at it.

After all the congratulations Fairy Tail and Sabertooth received, They went their separate ways to CELEBRATE.

**At Fairy Tail Celebration**

" DRINK UP, ALL YOU BRATS! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!" the master said, while holding a mug full of beer. He was particularly happy from earning the 15 million jewels they won. (30 million had to be split, it was a tie!)

Everyone in the bar was partying and celebrating, With Natsu, Gray and Gajeel suddenly start fighting in between the Dancing and Drinking. Everyone was Happy, Including Lucy Heartfilia, who was actually the cause of the result of a tie. If she had just won the match between her and Flare, this wouldn't have happened, But she tried her best to not let it get into her head, as the others had reassured her that it wasn't her fault, and that she should just celebrate like the rest.

Suddenly, in the midst of all the celebration, Lucy saw Natsu leading Lisanna out the bar. Curious, she quickly told Mira, Fairy Tail's resident Matchmaker. They both stalked them to the point until they stopped under a shady tree, where one could hide without being found. "Why would they come here?" Lucy thought. Suddenly,Lucy realized that the only reason to this scenario was either 1. Natsu was going to kill her secretly(but that would never happen) or 2. Natsu was going to Confess to her. Lisanna. Lucy was shocked yet hurt at the same time. She had always secretly harbored feelings for Natsu, and always thought that Natsu Liked her too, in a love-love kind of way, but seeing this situation, she stood corrected.

While Lucy was lost in thought, Natsu had already confessed to Lisanna and she had said yes.(obviously.) Then, Mira squeezed Lucy's Hand real tight and made her immediately come back to her senses. And what she saw... Was Natsu kissing Lisanna,and she was Kissing him back. Lucy heart began to ache. The pain unbearable as Natsu and Lisanna kissed even more passionately under the moonlight, it was a Beautiful sight, but not for Lucy Heartfilia.

As Mira and Lucy were walking back to the bar, All Lucy could hear was Mira's constant squealing and stories of Natsu and Lisanna when they were younger. "Oh I can't believe that they're finally TOGETHER Lucy! Oh I'm just so happy for them! I can't wait to tell the guild! Can't You Lucy!?" Mira quietly shouted to her as she grabbed Lucy by the arms, making Lucy face her. Lucy just merely shook her head, as she unconsciously let a tear or two slid down her cheek. Mira, now Confused about why Lucy was Crying, she asked with a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong Lucy? Did i say something wrong?" "NO! i mean, no Mira. I'm just... it's just that I'm so happy for Natsu! I'm so glad he and Lisanna are finally together," i said with a sweet smile, trying hard to cover the reason for my tears. Obviously, Mira didn't buy it, as she still had a confused yet suspicious look fixed on her flawless face. Then she had this 'OMG it can't be' look on as she exclaimed " Wait Lucy... Could it Be that you actually like-" I quickly cut her off by saying" I'm crying because Natsu's like a brother to me... Mira how were you able to interpret it that way!? I had always known that Lisanna would be the only one for him," after i said this, Mira was assured and had a 'Oh that's right' look on her face as she said" Oh my... I forgot! how silly of me, you're right, Natsu's the one who brought you here and he really is like your family." Mira said as she started reminiscing the older days with a gentle smile. "Wow, I really AM a good actress, Mira's usually so hard to fool."Lucy thought. Before they knew it, They were at the Bar and Mira ran inside to tell everyone the good news.

**Half an hour later**

Natsu and Lisanna came back, and were greeted by everyone saying congratulations to them. Both of them were Confused,Until Gray finally said," aren't you guys like, together now?"" How'd you guys know?!" Natsu exclaimed while Lisanna was Blushing. Madly. The guild all pointed to the culprits, Lucy and Mira, as they both smiled and waved. "Lucy... How could you!""Mira-nee... Why?"Natsu and Lisanna both blushed as they tried -cough cough- to sound angry in between grinning." It's all thanks to Lucy, she told me you guys were leaving! So we Had to tail you to find out what was so secretive that you couldn't say in the guild!" Mira said proclaimed as Lucy smiled cheerfully and said" I'm really happy for you Natsu!" and then he did his signature grin, the grin Lucy fell in love with, as he replied back happily"Thanks Luce!"

"THIS CALLS FOR A COUPLE DANCE!" the master said, Nobody could tell if he was Sober or Drunk, as he waved his mug around, dizzily walking in a circle. Everyone got their partners and started dancing. Well, almost everyone. there were a few loners sitting down drinking, and some other cheering on the couples, and just one girl, left sitting on a bar stool, watching them. And That was Lucy. Lucy watched the couples. Erza Danced with Jellal, Gray Danced with Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Romeo with Wendy, Happy with Charle, Gajeel and Levy, and so on so forth... until she saw Natsu dancing with Lisanna... And decided to leave the bar to take a break from celebrating. " Master, I'll be leaving first, I don't feel so good..."she said to the Master."Of course my child go and rest" Master replied. "so he wasn't drunk" she thought as she left for her last night at the Honeybone.**(I'm not sure if they stay one more night but whatever...This is MY STORY! MWAHAHAHAHA)**

When she reached, Lucy Quickly got into bed and cried herself to sleep. That night, She had made her decision...

** YAY! First Chapter Over! I noticed that there were a few of these type of Sticy Fanfictions, but the characters were either mean or they ignored Lucy so she left. I didn't want the characters to be 'not normal' so I trie****d to make them the normal Fairy Tail . This is my First Fanfiction so constructive criticisms are welcome^_^ Also, if you have any ideas of what Lucy's Hidden power Should be, Please Tell me! So far my Ideas are like DRAGON PRINCESS, but there are already a few fanfictions like this,STAR GODDESS,also some fanfictions like this, Or maybe like she holds the power of the ONE MAGIC? Oh well, Please REVIEW if you think I did okay for a first try! **

**(I'm skipping the Eclipse Plan here, since the details aren't really clear yet!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Magic**

**Fairy Tail back in Magnolia**

Fairy Tail was back in the Guild, Still partying for Fairy Tail's new 'IT' couple. Everyone was having tons of fun, but Lucy wasn't there. Not that they ignored her or anything, she was just 'visiting her parents grave', which was half true.

**At the Heartfilia's Grave**

**"**Mama...Papa... I'm going to leave the guild...Fairy Tail.?"Lucy said in between tears. What could you expect? She was a girl who lost her family, and now the love of her life. Lucy was completely lost,With nowhere to go. She only had Fairy Tail as her family, but if she went back, she knew that sooner or later the pain in her heart would completely kill her from inside... and she would lose her smile forever. "No... I have to move on...I need too." she said with a determined face, standing up as she wiped away her tears." That's right. Lucy Heartfilia won't back down just because of some heartbreak!" she nobody was there.

**To the Guild**

Lucy walked in, and all she saw was Partying. She . She was on her way to the bar, where Mira was, but was unfortunately blocked by the following obstacles; Gray, Erza, Lisanna and... Natsu. She sighed again. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu said with his...Signature grin. Lucy was on the verge of tears, but she stayed strong. "What's up guys?" Lucy said as she Flashed her Best smile that she could muster at that moment. " Lucy, We were wondering if we could go on a job together, as the new Team Natsu." Erza said as she smiled gently. " "I'm sorry guys... I still feel pretty down from visiting my parents grave... I still feel pretty emotional..." Lucy said weakly. It was Gray's turn to speak"It's Okay Lucy, we understand. We can wait Till tomorrow and then we'll go on a job together!" Lucy was shocked. They were willing to wait for her?" It's going to be hard leaving" Lucy thought. "Yeah, We'll Wait!" Lisanna chimed in. " Guys, guys... it's okay, just go on your job together now, I'm fine." Lucy said with her Best, not fake, real smile. This time, it was really real. She was so glad that they cared. "But Luc-" Natsu tried to say before Lucy cut him off, " Natsu, Just go and destroy more stuff." Lucy said with another real Lucy smile while holding back a giggle. "Okay Lucy, If you say so..." Natsu said, with a hint of disappointment. Lucy wanted to break down and cry, but she knew what she was doing was for her own sake. And besides, she wouldn't want to trouble them with her feelings.

She watched as she they picked a job and as they left the guild. Now that the coast was clear, she could continue what she was going to do." Hey Mira, Is the Master in?" ' Yeah, he's in his office right now, actually. Is something the matter though? You don't look so good Lucy, and Team Natsu just left for a job... Did they kick you out?!" Mira said as she ended with a little gasp. " No, Mira. They didn't, It's just that i haven't been feeling too good nowadays..." Lucy said as she smiled weakly. " Oh, Okay, You'd better see the Master before he leaves for a meeting then!" Mira said Cheerfully. Lucy just smiled and nodded, Then she walked up the stairs, to Master's office.

"Umm... Master?" Lucy said as she opened the door to his office. "Lucy my child, what may i do for you?" Master said kindly. " I would like to quit the guild Master." I said straightforwardly. "B-but Why Lucy?" Master stammered a bit. Lucy explained her situation, knowing that the Master would understand. " I see, Lucy. Don't worry, it's fine... you...you may leave the guild."Master said, although a little hesitant. With a wave of his Hand, Lucy's pink Fairy Tail insignia vanished off her right hand. " Thank you Master... Don't worry, I'll be back." Lucy whispered as she walked out of the guild.

The Master was troubled. Lucy told him that she didn't want anyone to know that she left. The Master sighed. He couldn't betray her trust. Even when he wanted to tell the guild now that they're precious Lucy was gone.

**Train Station**

Lucy had nowhere to go. Virgo had helped her pack everything she needed and now she was carrying a suitcase, walking aimlessly in the Train station, lost in thought. She was Wondering about how she could get stronger. She wanted a new Identity so she start over as a whole new person. She was thinking of a new name. She thinking about a new guild... " HEY! Watch where your're going little Missy!" "Oh! I'm so sorry..." Lucy exclaimed, snapping out of her thoughts. "hmm... where should i go to train?" Lucy said aloud, talking to herself. As her eyes traced down the list of different train stations, 'Devonair' caught her eye. She's never heard of it before, So she figured that she would just go wherever she's never been before." Excuse me miss? One ticket to Devonair please." Lucy asked the lady at the counter. " Devonair? but why would a young lady such as yourself want to go there? that place has nothing but a forest. I have no idea why there ever was such a train station there if only celestial mages can go there!" she exclaimed. " Only celestial mages are allowed?" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she asked. " Yes dear, when you reach the train station, there's a gate that only celestial mages can pass through to go to the forest." the lady answered. " Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed happily. Then she purchased the ticket and waited for the train to arrive.

Lucy arrived at Devonair safely, and boy was it a long ride. The train ride was completely eerie, because no one was on that train, except for Lucy and the Train Conductor. After the long ride of Silence, what awaited Lucy was even more silence. " Okay... this is just getting creepy." Lucy whispered to herself as she shuddered. She walked along a Path outside the Train station until she saw a gate. The gate was a golden bronze, and a bit rusted. It had stars engraved all over it and on the arch of the gate, it had the words " BEHOLD YE, THE STARS THAT RULE THY UNIVERSE" and below it, in smaller writing "ANON,GOOD LORD, TO THEE I LAY MY HUMBLE SERVICES". "hmm... YE means all, THY means your, ANON means right away and THEE means you..." Lucy thought to herself. "Behold all, The stars that rule your universe...Right away, Good Lord, to you I lay my humbles services..." Lucy said softly.

**SUDDENLY**,

A blinding Bright light Shone on Lucy, And she blacked out.

"ugh... what happened ?" Lucy grumbled as she struggled to push herself up. Just then, a Familiar hand reached out to her. "wha- Loke?! What are you doing here? I'm sure i Didn't call you... or did you come out with your own power?" Lucy said confused, while taking his hand. " No, Lucy. Welcome to the Spirit world." He said as he gestured to the other 12 zodiac spirits and the spirit king. " huh? Why am i here? I'm not even wearing clothes from the spirit world!" Lucy exclaimed, realizing what was happening. Then the Spirit King said,"Old Friend, It is great that you are back...As our Permanent resident." with his voice booming. "WHAT?!" Lucy Screamed with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropping. "Tch. Oh please, if your're gonna be like that you'll never get a boyfriend."Aquarius said with her usual tone." .Aquarius. This is pretty serious... right Spirit King?" Lucy asked with Pleading eyes begging for answers. " Yes. I'm afraid it is. Everyone,Lucy will be The Next Wielder of Star Magic... Our Very own." Every Gasped, except the Spirit King,Loke and Lucy. Lucy fainted instead.

While Lucy was Out, the Spirits were talking. " Star Magic?! Outrageous! How did she get chosen? Nobody has been! Ever since... ever since... i can't even remember!" Aquarius exclaimed. "I know what you mean- ebi " Cancer replied. " So how DID she get chosen, Mama?"" I don't know either, son" Pisces said as they looked at the Spirit King, expecting answers. "Dear Old Friends, Quiet down, and I shall tell." The king said."She found the Gate." " The Gate that only appears once every 100 years?" Loke asked. " Yes, Old friend. The legendary Gate of The Universe."

**ANNNNDDDD THE END! 2nd Chapter done! whew! this was pretty long, right? I hope I did good. Hope you Liked It! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and OMG I am so very sorry for not updating this. (read below for horrible reason) I'm sorry if I let anyone down and I hope you will continue to support this story!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Does Not Belong To Me (i would be totally awesome if i did)**

**SUMMARY: After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds,she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak?**

**Chapter 3 : Stronger**

**Lucy POV**

"Ugh... What the hell happened to me..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Suddenly my mind replayed what had happened before I fainted. " HOLY SHIT WHAT STAR MAGIC...WHAT LEGENDARY GATE...WHAT THE HELL I NEED ANSWERS" I said, starting to panic as I frantically looked around the room I just realized I was in. It was a beautiful room. The walls were decorated by the breath-taking night sky filled with glittering golden stars, the princess bed I was on had warm and cozy gold colored covers with a matching set of cotton candy soft starry patterned pillows. I opened my mouth slightly in awe as I hopped off the bed to explore the rest of the wonders in the room. The carpet was a pretty pale yellow, and it felt Like I was floating on a cloud. There was a also a dressing table adorned with elegant pure white pearls and a walk-in wardrobe filled with many different kinds of ballgowns, gowns, casual dresses, casual clothes, shoes, bags, accessories and every other piece of clothing you could think of. But my favorite part of the room was the antique looking bookcase. It was filled with many old spell books and novels. The room was just too perfect. " This room is all I could ever dream of!" I exclaimed, forgetting the current situation I was in.

Suddenly, The huge Golden door that guarded the room opened. I quickly turned around to see who it was. "I see that your awake now... HIME... sorry your highness, I am still getting used to your new title." A familiar voice said. It was Aquarius. I was confused. "If your not used to it, then don't call me that! Whats wrong with you anyway Aquarius, Wheres your rude attitude?"I said with slight suspicion. Aquarius then face palmed herself and muttered something softly.I knew that she was cursing me, but thought nothing of it, now focused on why she was calling me 'Hime'. "Follow me your highness, and all your questions will be answered" She said, while cringing at the words ' Your Highness.'

"Everyone, Lucy-Hime has awakened." Aquarius announced as she walked into the grand hall.** (the place where fairy tail was partying for 3 months, let's just call it the grand hall, ok?) **At that moment, All the other 11 zodiac spirits and the spirit king turned to look at me. The spirit King then raised his hand up, signalling that he was going to speak. " Now my dear old friends, I'm sure you are expecting answers from me... especially Lucy-Hime..." He said loudly. Everyone intently nodded, now focused on the spirit king. He began explaining:

"The gate that was in Devonair was the Legendary Gate of The Universe, and only celestial mages are able to open it. The gate only appears every century, which is why celestial mages are very rare. Lucy, you're great,great,great...great,great...great grandmother Mavis Vermillion **(yes let's say shes really old, but she Is!) **found the gate, and so that explains how you and you're mother, Layla, have celestial powers.I know people say that celestial power is weak, which is why nobody bothers to learn it, but that's not true. Celestial magic is very scary and dangerous, and can only be used by the founders of the gate. Celestial magic is the only magic that can lead to Star magic, which is a type of lost magic. Yukino, the girl who can also use celestial magic, is also related to a founder of the gate. Lucy-Hime, since you found the gate, you can now use star magic. The user of star magic also becomes the Star Goddess. who rules the night sky and it's constellations. Lucy-Hime, you are our Princess, our ruler and our Queen." The spirit king concluded. " I have a question. If only celestial mages can open the gate, then who was the first celestial mage who started the cycle?" I asked. " Good question Lucy-Hime. The First Star goddess, was actually... uh.. actually.. me." The king said sheepishly. " The whole room roared with laughter. "I was called a Star GOD then." He said, while stroking his mustache.

While everyone was partying, celebrating my new status, I went back into my Glorious room to take a break. Virgo came and knocked on my door while i was lying on my bed. " Hime, may I come in?""Of course, Virgo." I said with a gentle smile. "Hime, is something bothering you? If there is, you can always talk to me." Virgo said with a worried expression. " Ok, you got me Virgo." I said, raising both my hands up in the air, surrendering. Virgo just smile brightly at me, obviously trying to cheer me up. " Talk to me, Hime." Virgo said reassuringly. I nodded slowly in response, saying " I just don't know what to do... This all came pretty fast and I have no idea what magic I have now... It's all just, just so weird..."" I know Hime" Virgo said as she walked towards the bookcase in my room, turning back to smile at me before taking an old and dusty book out of the Bookcase. "What's that?" I asked, puzzled. "This, Hime, is a book about Star magic." Virgo said as she handed it to me. " there are many different kinds of books regarding lots of different magics that you can learn you know, Hime. This is your room, so feel free to read and use everything here." Virgo said as she turned and walked outside my room. But just before she left, she turned around and said cheerfully " Happy reading Hime!" I smiled in return.

As I started reading the book, It was filled with 18 pages of introduction to Star magic, 25 pages of it's history, and the rest of the 458 pages were filled with spells. With the help of my magic reading glasses, I finished the book in no time. I started taking more and more books, reading them all with no time to spare. In a month, I had finally finished 2/3 of all the books on the bookcase. I had already been trained in more ways than one in combat, weapons, and spells with real field training. I was stronger than ever, Physically and Mentally. I was ready to meet Fairy Tail, and show them how strong I had become...

**Hi and sorry for the suuuupppper late update. _ School just started for me and I had quite a hard time coping, and before that during the Holidays I was on an Island with no wifi in the villa i was staying in, and I was practically too young to go into an internet cafe :( Anyways I will try my best to update weekly and I hope you really like this chapter. In the next chapter, Lucy will be going to Sabertooth ( FINALLLYYYY ) and then the GMG will start. Please Review cos I would really like to know what you think. I hope you fav this too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I know you guys probably hate me for not uploading for like, FOREVER, But I will now tell you that I cannot make anymore promises. For a moment, I actually lost my spark for StiCy and went back to NaLu ( GASP I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF )** **But now I'm back to being totally obsessed with it. After much pondering on what I should write, I'm back to write a new chapter and hopefully keep writing. Cheers to StiCy!**

**Also, I got a review that goes like this:**

**Nance-chan****1/18/13 . chapter 3**

In a month, that's roughly thirty days and each day is three months so... Lucy's spent a total of... (Drumroll XD)... Thirty times ninety days which equals to... (LOL, I'd have the total already if not for the fact that I'm horrible at math XD) 2700 days which is... A little less than seven and a half years :O

**Thanks for all the reviews peeps! Since this is my story and all, I'm going to overrule that rule in the Celestial Realm.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**SUMMARY: After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds,she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak?**

**Chapter 4: Changes**

**In the Celestial Realm**

"Lucy-Hime, there's been a huge drop in celestial mages in the real world... What do you think has happened?" Virgo asked Lucy, who was sitting majestically on her throne while thinking. " I don't know either Virgo... But what I know is that I'm DEFINITELY going to find out." Lucy said, determined to find out. "It's also time that I show myself... show them what I've become." Lucy smirked at the thought.

- LATER -

"Lucy, My love, must you really leave?""Lucy, you sure you wanna leave...?" She was bombarded with questions as she walked down the hall ( In her palace ) towards the Spirit King.

"Your Highness, If it is what you wish.. then I shall grant you access to use the portal to exit the Celestial Realm." And with that he opened a portal, ushering her towards it."Thanks, Spirit King" Lucy said, beaming. " Guys, I'll be leaving now, but don't worry cos' I'll be back! In the mean time,Spirit King, you are in charge." Then , she went into the portal. " Bye Guys! I'll miss you!"

**Lucy P.O.V**

****I was transported to some random forest in the middle of nowhere."Hmm... never been here before, " I thought to myself. I wondered, in the past one year I was gone, how much had Fiore change? Especially Fairy Tail. I sighed at all the memories I shared with them. " Maybe I should go back and join the Guild," I thought. Suddenly, I felt a rise in magical power around my surroundings. Shit. I quickly hid my spiritual pressure, casting multiple barriers to block out my magical power outlets. The magical power I felt slowly died out. Phew, just in time. But the source of the magical power kept coming towards me. I paused, thinking of what I should do. If I left I would still be seen, so I just stayed. " Should have left earlier, " I growled. Now I would have to deal with someone questioning me about that great deal of magical power.

"Hey You!" here it comes, I thought. " You over there! Answer me!" " Yes? " I turned around only to see a blonde and an exceed. " Sting and Lector!?""Lucy Heartfilia?!" We both said at the same time. Then there was this awkward silence between us... for a while... until Sting broke it, asking me" So I heard that you left Fairy Tail. Why? You seemed pretty happy there." I didn't know how to answer him. "I'm sure you would laugh at my reason"I replied. "Really? Then let me guess..." He said with an amused look on his face."Heartbreak, Milady?" He said mischievously. I cringed a bit when he said that, and I think he noticed, which is why he said " Wha- S-seriously? " I could tell he felt pretty bad, as he started scratching the back of his head awkwardly. " It's Natsu and Lisanna, isn't it? They became quite the hot couple ..."" Really? Care to share more about Fairy Tail?" I asked with hopeful eyes. He laughed. " If you wanted to find out more about Fairy Tail, why don't you do it yourself?" I pouted at , I noticed Lector nudging Sting, and he nodded in response. "Umm...Did you feel anything weird around here..? Like maybe a huge amount of Magical energy?Wait, What ARE you doing here, in Sabertooth territory? I know you're not in fairy Tail anymore, but if Sabers saw you, they'd definitely want to attack you." " Relax Blondie, I just got here. And the only strong magical energy I felt around here was you." I lied at the second part. he seemed to buy it. " Did you just call me, The GREAT Sting Eucliffe a Blondie? Well big news, You're Blonde too Heartfilia." He said threateningly, but in a playful tone. I found it attractive. WAIT WHAT. Did I just say THAT in my head? I must be crazy, after being in the Celestial Realm for a year. "Must be a false alarm. C'mon Lector, Let's go home." Wait a second here. Did he just ignore my presence? " Hey! Sting Eucliffe! Umm.. Could you take me to the train station her? I don't know where it is..." I asked, blushing. " what? you don'y know where the train station is? Then how did you get here in the first place?" He asked curiously. " Well it's a long story, Sherlock. So, are you gonna take me there or what?""Sure, but only under one condition.""Let's hear it."" You. Join. Sabertooth."He smirked, Like he had just won a battle. I stood there with my eyes wide open, emotionless.

"O-okay... weird condition you have there Sting..."I stammered. Shit, Did I blow my cover? He couldn't have found out... right?" You think I'm stupid? Well unfortunately, I'm not as stupid and gullible like your're good friend Natsu. I know that huge amount of Magical Energy belonged to you, Lucy."he replied triumphantly." I'm impressed. But If i accepted your condition and joined your guild, how sure are you that the Master will actually accept me?"I questioned. " In Sabertooth, Little girl, In order to join the Guild, you gotta engage in a battle. The Master chooses the opponent you fight, though. If you lose, you will be shamed for eternity. If the Guild member loses the fight, He or she will be banished from the Guild, and shamed." He answered with confidence. "So, It's kinda like a Kill or Be Killed thing, Huh." He nodded as I spoke." Fine. I accept your conditions. This might be fun... joining Sabertooth..." I said while cracking my knuckles. " I can't wait to see what your new powers are..."Sting said in awe. " Y-you know I have a new Power?" "You're not carrying any keys with you, so I just presumed so. Am I right?" "Yup... Wow Sting, you got me all figured out." I said to him with a little blush. "Sting used to have a small crush on you during the GMG, so maybe that's why." Lector suddenly interjected. At that moment, We both Blushed. Like super hard. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?! Sting, having a crush on me? I glanced at Sting. Was he blushing too? He had his mouth covered by his hand, and was pretty red. I wondered if he still harbored such feeling for me now...

**Sting P.O.V**

Oh God. I can't believe Lector would say that! It was supposed to be a secret. I took a quick glance at Lucy, wondering if she was blushing as hard as I was. Amazingly, She WAS! Could this mean that she feels the same way I do? Shit . Relax Sting. Keep your cool, you can't panic now.

**Lector P.O.V**

I laughed inwardly to myself. Is this what playing matchmaker feels like? It's F-U-N. Should I help Rouge too?

**Lucy P.O.V**

We walked towards the Sabertooth Guild in Silence. An awkward one too. But the moment we stepped into Sabertooth, Sting completely changed."YO EVERYBODY YOUR KING IS BACK!" He shouted out loud. " Shut up Sting. It hurts." an emotionless black haired guy said as he emerged out of the shadows. " Rouge, you are the only reason why I do that." Sting chuckled. He's so cute when he does that. I mentally slapped myself in the face for thinking like that. CUT IT OUT LUCY." What's with the blonde girl, Sting?I have no memory of you ever bringing girls here.". Huh? Could it be that I'm first girl he brought?" Shut up Rufus. She's here to join the Guild. Where's the master?"" In His office. Say, Aren't you a Fairy?" Rufus asked me. " An Ex-Fairy, I quit a year ago." I responded."Oh, I see." He said smiling. Creepy guy.

Suddenly, The sounds of doors opening filled the Guild. Everyone went Silent. Must be the Guild master, I thought.I was right. As He walked out of his office that was located on the second floor, It really reminded me of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov... I wonder how he's doing... " I know it's early, but I will now select the GMG participants for this year. Whoever are chosen will have to train together with the other chosen ones on a Southern Island, Cryptyria,known for its magical beasts that protect the Island." I could feel the tension in the air. So this is what it's like in Sabertooth...

"Minerva, Rufus, Ogra, Sting and Rouge. You five will be participating. Yukino, I have given you a second chance in this Guild, I hope you won"t disappoint me as a Reserve member." They all nodded in response in such solemn expressions. Winning sure IS everything around here.

"Wait, Master Jiemma."Sting stepped forward, breaking the seriousness in the atmosphere. "What is it that you want brat?""I want to introduce a mage, and hopefully you would consider putting her in the games...how about it?" he said with a smirk."Fine. Who is this "Mage" that you speak of?" He questioned, voice booming. Sting motioned at me, and I mustered all the courage I had, stepping into the center of the guild, saying, "That would be me." . "That FAIRY girl? Sting have you lost your mind!?" Minerva yelled. The Master simply raised his hand, signally her to shut up. She obeyed and reluctantly backed down." Since Sting thinks so highly of you... why don't you challenge my daughter...Minerva?"Everyone gasped. "My pleasure..." I said smirking, while getting into battle position."Father if you wanted me to kill her, why didn't you just say so?" Minerva said innocently. Rouge was the referee. " The match will only last 10 minutes. If nobody wins by then, the match will result in a draw." He said, emotionless as usual.

"Are You ready, Little Girl?"Minerva challenged, all ready to beat me.

I just took a deep breath and said,

"Let's dance."

* * *

**WHEE that was fun. I think I managed to get my creative juices flowing again :) Hope you guys all liked it, and seriously, thanks for all your reviews. They inspired me to get writing!**

**Kay, now I need someone to volunteer as my Beta-reader. But first, what is a beta reader? I really don't know.**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL _**

**See ya the next time I write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friendship Forged**

**After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds, she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak?**

**I read your reviews, wonderful readers! Thanks for supporting this story too :) sorry though, I'm not that good at fight scenes, but there will be quite a lot of them in the future so bear with me ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ( sucks to be me )**

* * *

" Let's dance. "  
From the moment I said that, I immediately lunged at Minerva, clawing her with my nails, which had transformed into claws. As expected, Minerva managed to dodge, but with a surprised and confused expression. I grinned in return.

"What? I thought you were a celestial mage... Don't tell me, you have gotten stronger thanks to this new magic of yours?" she questioned. " Observant as always, Minerva. I wonder if there's anyone who dares cross your path." I said slyly. Minerva then dashed towards me, and we engaged in a tense hand to hand combat. After a while, we grew tired and backed away from each other. "About time you reviled your magics, no?" Minerva asked, raising a brow. "Well, if you insist..." I replied smirking.

I closed my eyes and softly chanted multiple spells. I was breaking my magical seals one by one. Minerva was strong and a worthy opponent for me, I needed to go all out. After all the seals were broken, I could feel the guild trembling in fear. Yes. Feel my power. I glanced at Minerva to see how she was dealing with my magical pressure. She narrowed her eyes, assuring me that she knew who she was dealing with.  
I grinned in delight.

"Oh hear my prayer, merciful guardians of the light. Grant me the power to slay the beasts before me!" I chanted aloud, for everyone to hear.  
Rufus widened his eyes,"This magic, I remember it... It is Star Magic!" he said knowingly. Everyone else started murmuring and whispering. "Star magic? What's that?" "Huh? What's Rufus talking about?" i could clearly here those questions among the guild members. "Silence! Let the fight continue." the Master raged.

I started glowing, just like a star in the night sky, then rushed towards Minerva, using my golden claws to cut her up. She dodged all my attempts, as expected. She was staring at me seriously, and I could see her sweating. Was she scared? shot her a devious smile as I claimed,"The ends of a star are sharp, aren't they?"(When you draw a star, they have 5 pointy ends right? And there are 5 fingers. Seems legit?) Minerva grimaced at the sight of me smirking with confidence. "It isn't over yet!" she yelled, using her Magic to hit me, just like in the naval battle, except this time, I could take her. I stood firmly at where I was, taking all the hits. When the dust and smoke from the impact died down, everyone expected me to have lost. But I didn't. I was just kneeling there, with all the bruises and bleeding wounds. Minerva laughed victoriously, thinking she had won. Then suddenly...!

Minerva was held down on the floor, being strangled by yours truly, me. I was completely fine, with no injuries at all." Hah, that kneeling girl was just an illusion, did you really believe it? Gosh, I'm disappointed, Minerva. " I challenged. She struggled on the ground, trying to gasp some air, but to no avail. She was being held down by my "Heavenly Chains" , a spell that allows me to imprison my victims. It is also an unbreakable spell, unless I get distracted and let my guard down. But Minerva was tough, and she had strength to strangle me back. We were like wild geese struggling against each other. I was about to strangle harder, but the Master had to ruin the fun.  
"That'd be enough. You're in the guild. Oh and I want you to participate in the games this year too, you'll take over Yukino as a reserve." he boomed.  
"sure thing, Master Jiemma." I responded. Then, the guild dispersed murmmering, doing whatever they were doing before, but also, talking about me.  
All of a sudden, I was being yanked into an office. " Wha- h-hey! " I stammered. The door of the office slammed such and before I could turn around to see who had pulled me in, I heard a high-pitched "SQUEEEEEEAAAAAL!"  
IT. WAS. MINERVA.  
One of the strongest women in the whole of Fiore, just squealed I'm front of me. I was really stunned.  
But what shocked me most was what she said next : " Oh My GOD! Finally! Someone who is as strong as me! I cant believe it! Thank you thank you sooooooo much for being here! Uh.. Um... W-would you like t-to become my uhh, F-f-friend?" then she stretched out her hand to me, asking for a shake. I widened my eyes. "You're asking me, to be friend!?" she nodded back shyly. "You see, people here think I'm really mean and all because I'm super strong... So they're afraid of me. Hence, the fact I have no girl friends..."  
I was shocked to find out that Minerva was actually THIS nice . I immediately shook her hand and smiled gleefully, " of course! I hope we can become the best of friends, Minerva! About the fight, no hard feelings Kay?" and she nodded back cutely.  
"Where would you like your Guild Mark, Lu-chan? Um, may I call you that?" she asked meekly. " Sure. Oh and I'd like my mark to be placed on my left hand." I said, recalling Levy and the guild. As Minerva placed the Sabertooth Guild stamp on my left hand, I stared at my right, where my Fairy Tail Guild stamp used to be. I sighed. Minerva noticed this and asked " Lu-chan, you're now in a new Guild, it's time you started making new memories!" Then she released the Guild stamp from my hand. It was a pretty night sky blue, and had a glittery gold lining along the Guild insignia. "Huh? I didn't even tell you what color I wanted..." I said, confused. "In Sabertooth, the Guild stamp has already been enchanted, so it decides what color your stamp will be. Besides, I think that the color it chose for is really pretty!" Minerva explained. Then the gold lining faded away. (the stamp was enchanted so it happened to everyone, not just Lucy.) "There you go! Now you are officially a Sabertooth Tiger Lu-chan!" Minerva welcomed me as she pulled me into a warm hug. I giggled, actually feeling Happy for he first time in the Human world.  
"Hey Minerva, can I call you Min-chan?" "Of course you can!"  
Hmm... I think Sabertooth might not be so bad after all...

* * *

**YAY! Goooooo friendship :) !**  
**Haha I know that there wasn't enough Sticy, but no worries, the next chapter will be all about the two BLONDIES _ oops, I think I spoiled enough. Anyways, I think you supportive readers might actually be seeing more of me uploading chapters! I'll try to do once a week ;) hope y'all liked my story and feel free to review your thoughts and what you would like to see in the next chapter! Flames and criticism are always welcomed, but don't be too harsh :(**  
**SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: A New Beginning**

**SUMMARY: After the GMG ended with a tie against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Natsu started going out with Lisanna, and that broke Lucy's heart. In order to move on, she leaves the guild to train in solitude. Soon After learning the Great power she holds,she joins Sabertooth. Will Love Blossom there? Or will it just be another heartbreak?**

**FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weird Blondes**

Lucy P.O.V  
It had been a week since I joined Sabertooth, and everything was going well... So far.  
After my confirmation into the Guild, Master left the Guild for a meeting, and everyone loosened up and started chatting with me, introducing each other, getting to know me better. "Wow. To Think that Master Jiemma could do such damage..." I said to the crowd. "Yea, I know right? We always have to be on our best behavior whenever he's in." Minerva said sheepishly, sweat dropping. Everyone else laughed nervously too. Minerva also invited me to stay at her place, immediately after seeing that Sting was inviting me to stay at HIS house. I was glad that I was saved by my Min- chan, she totally spared me all the awkwardness I had to deal with if I had said yes to Sting. Minerva's crib was totally wicked! Her place was so tricked out with statues of Greek gods and goddesses. It was magical, but not as beautiful as my room back home in the Celestial Realm.  
"So, do you like it Lu-chan?" Minerva asked me hopefully. "I LOVE it Min-chan! It's so cool and... And wow!" I told her truthfully. She blushed and told me I was the first person she brought to her home. I was honored, to think I was her first friend. That made my heart glow, literally. When Minerva saw this happen, she was astonished. "Lu-chan? Whats happening?" "Oh, this? This happens when I'm happy..." I said with a smile. Minerva responded with a hug, well more like a tackle, to the soft carpeted floor. We giggled the night away, more than satisfied with our new sleeping arrangements.  
I mostly spent the week with Min-chan, shopping for a new image for me. I had switched my tube heart top and baby blue mini skirt with a pretty navy blue tank top and a pair of jet black ripped leather jeggings. I had to admit, it made me look... Stronger. Not like the weak Lucy I used to be. I was satisfied with my new look, and was turning to find Min-chan, but she was searching hastily in a rack of glittery robes. "Aha! Lu-chan look here, this is perfect for you!" she said gleefully while holding up a sparkly robe that was decorated from the hem to the collars with gold glitter, layered on top of a pitch black night sky velvet coat. It was like it was made especially for me. But I was dismayed by the fact that I didn't have enough jewels to cover the cost of the coat. "Min-chan, it's beautiful, but I'm afraid I don't have enough cash." I said, clearly disappointed. "That's okay Lu-chan, take it as my welcome gift! I'd be ever so glad that you'll be wearing something I chose for you!" she said, cheerfully and hopefully. I was so grateful to Min-chan, having her as my best friend was such a blessing.  
So we walked out of the shop, happy with our purchases. "Say, Lu-chan, since you're low on jewels, why don't you take a job? It's about time anyway." Min-chan asked. "You're right Min-chan, wanna go with me? I don't feel like going on a solo job..." I replied with a tint of loneliness. I had always hated solo jobs, they were so lonely. "Ehh! I'm so sorry Lu-chan, but I can't! I would really like to though... But I-I'm already uh g-going on a three day job w-with s-someone..." she said while blushing wildly."You mean a three day trip with Rufus-kun..?" I blankly pointed out. Then Min-chan blushed a bright red. I giggled. It was so cute seeing her in love."Lu-chan! Don't say it like that!"she said covering her face. After her recovery, she regained her usual egoist confidence and asked with a smirk," So why don't you go with, you know...Sting?" It was my turn to be flustered. Minerva laughed triumphantly and we walked back to the guild teasing each other.  
In the Guild, it was chaos. Woah. When the Master is out, everything goes nuts. Chairs were flying everywhere and there were brawls happening around the guild. But when Minerva and I walked to the center of the Guild, everyone started behaving. Minerva's power and authority was absolute. I smirked, knowing my best friend was a control freak and everything had to be in place and in order. She barked at everyone, asking them to shut the hell up and tidy up. Then I recalled what Min-chan had said to me and went to the request board to start looking for a job. They were pretty easy for me to handle, considering the fact that I was one of the most powerful mages in the guild. But I still didn't want to do it alone. I scanned the guild, looking for someone I could ask. Then I laid my eyes on a certain blonde... Leaving with Min-chan happily, and secretly. Sheesh. There goes my best friend, courtesy of Rufus. I continued to look around, and finally saw a the blonde dragon slayer. He was sitting alone sipping wine from his glass.** (A/N I did this to compare with Fairy Tail, saying that the tigers are super high-class, and the fairies just drink beer. Haha.)** He looked rather glum and bored, so I just shrugged an walked up to him. "Hey there. What occasion should have caused you to be this glum?" I said teasingly. "Don't tease, blondie. Rouge left me to go on a job by himself, Frosch and Lector." he grumbled. "So your free now?"I questioned. "What's it look like blondie?" he replied with a bored expression. I blushed. I don't know why I had to, but I did. Sting obviously noticed and slyly smirked at me, seductively saying "What? You wanna go on a date? If you ask, I'll gladly give you one..." "NO! I mean, could you like, just go on a job with me!? A-and stop calling me blondie! You're blonde too!" I blurted out while blushing red all over. "Huh? Aren't you strong enough to do one alone?" he replied, raising a brow at me."Yeah... B-but I'm just, uh, I'll just f-feel really... Lonely. And I don't like it." I said sadly, hanging my head low, so he wouldn't see me blush. I got no reply from him and of course I found it weird, so I shot a quick glance at him. And what I saw was a red-faced Sting!  
He was blushing!? I was shocked. I knew Lector said that he had a crush on me, but was it really for real, or was he just messing with me? Sting and I just stayed silent for a few seconds, until Sting broke the silence, as usual. Jeez Lucy! Why must you be such a weirdo!  
Sting P.O.V  
Holy shit! Lucy just asked me to go on a job with her! Wait, that means it'll just be me and... Lucy! Oh crap oh crap, if we're gonna do this, I'd better choose a overnight job... Sting Eucliffe! What are you thinking?! Okay okay.., calm the fuck down...don't act uncool in front of her! Wait a second, she's hanging her head low to keep me from seeing her blush, isn't she? Fuck. That's making me blush more. Then the next best thing happened, she. . . Oh shit. Now I look like a total loser. Then we had one of those awkward silences again, so I simply said "Uhh sure Luce, can I call you that? It's better than blondie..." then she flashed one of her million dollar smiles at me. I loved that about her. "Thanks Sting! Lets go look for a job now!" she said as she childishly pulled me towards the request board. "H-hey!" I struggled to say as she made me lose my grip on my wine glass. CRASH! The glass broke and the wine spilled all over the ground. "ugh Lucy!" "whoops." then I got Bella the barmaid, to clean the mess up. "Lucy,you gotta chill.." I said to her. "Sorry Stingy! I'm just excited for my first ever job!" she grinned. What? Her first ever job in Sabertooth was going to be with me? I suddenly felt... Really happy. Oh god Sting, you know you like her. Who knows? If all ends well you might be able to confess... I could definitely feel my cheeks burning up when I thought about me and Lucy as a couple. Jeez Sting! Stop being such a fucking weirdo!  
When we were at the request board, we realized there weren't much jobs to choose from. There were only two good paying jobs, and they were either destroying a dark guild, which would have ended in a day, or a job that involved a stake out. Stake out, eh? I'm definitely taking that one. I could really use some alone time with Lucy, or Luce. We agreed to meet at the train station at 7 in the morning so we left the guild to rest early for the long trip the next day.  
Lucy P.O.V  
Oh my stars! Me and Sting are going to have a stake out together! I blushed at the thought of being alone with just him. Sigh. If only I knew if he felt the same way I do about him... Anyway, I'd better sleep early, I got a big day ahead.  
-Next day-  
Sting P.O.V  
Damn it... Morning already? I was never a morning guy... Shit! What's the time now... Please don't be past seven please just don't ... Phew. It was six, pretty early for me. Usually I would just go back to sleep, but this is Lucy we're talking about! I gotta freshen up for her... Wait what? Whatever... Ever since I first saw her In the GMG, I've been head over heels In love with her. I'm so fucking messed up...  
I took a quick shower, using my favorite herb scented shampoo and body soap. I made sure to shave too, didn't want to look sleazy in front of her. Then I reached for my hair gel, spiked up my blonde bed hair, picked up my tooth brush and tooth paste and started carefully brushing my canine teeth. After washing my face again, I checked myself out in the mirror. "Sting Eucliffe, why are you so fucking handsome?" I said to my mirror image. I loved my huge ego. Then I changed into my usual clothes and casually walked out the door. It was only six forty-five, and I still had time to spare. "Well, the guy should always be ten minutes early!" I smirked, with this weird sense of achievement.  
Lucy P.O.V  
I had woken up at five. Yes, I was crazy weird. I just wanted to look my best for Sting... I felt so embarrassed doing something as stupid as this. But I did anyway. I took a long, relaxing bath, bathing in my signature vanilla and strawberry scented bathing solution that I had created myself. Yep, that's why my scent is always one of a kind. After my bath, I brushed my teeth with ease, but making sure to get rid of anything that was hiding between my teeth, which resulted with me flossing. Next, I did the most expected thing to do for when girls are preparing for a date : I spent an hour deciding what to wear! Luckily for me, Min-chan wasn't there to nag at me for making a mess, throwing clothes here and there. Then I remembered, Min-chan! Min-chan and I went shopping yesterday! How could I be so stupid to forget... I quickly pulled out my freshly ironed and folded set of clothes from my wardrobe, and carefully wore the creases out of my new clothes. I felt so confident in my new attire. Then I pulled on my golden glittered coat and checked myself out in the mirror once more. Wow. I too was surprised at how beautiful the combination looked on me. I felt like a masterpiece. "Cancer!" I said as he arrived with his scissors in his hands in a puff of white smoke. "What can I do for you today ebi?" "Just give me a cute hairstyle that'll match my look." and Cancer started curling the ends of my hair and adding extensions on the way. When he was done he showed me how I looked in the mirror, and I was astonished with what he had created. I had wavy blonde hair and striking gold highlighted extensions. "Thanks Cancer, you're the best !" I said as I closed his gate. "Anything for you princess~ ebi" I quickly made my way to the train station, I was going to be late!  
Sting P.O.V  
Man, where the hell was that blondie? I came here ten minutes early, but she also five minutes late? When I see her, I'd better punish her... Suddenly, I smelt the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries in the air. She's here.  
Then, from the corner of my eye, emerged a beautiful and stunning blonde in a navy blue tank, black jeggings and a glistening gold coat. She stepped in front of me, bowing and saying "I'm sorry, in sorry!" turns out the blonde clad in combat boots was actually blondie. She was so beautiful. Why am I so fucking weird? I keep saying that Lucy is beautiful, shit,keep calm Sting.  
Lucy P.O.V  
When we boarded the train, it immediately stared moving, and as a dragon slayer, Sing naturally felt sick to his stomach. "Sheesh, Sting. Come lay on my lap, it'll make you feel better. With no other choice, Sting obeyed and laid down on my lap. I blushed furiously, as I didn't realize that Sting was looking directly at me. I really couldn't take it. I was burning up a fever! I quickly shoved him off me and he got up all angry, but went back to being sick. I laughed. And I could also hear him mutter under his breath "Weirdo Blondie." "Hey! Your weird and blonde too you know!" but Sting was already fast asleep, back in My lap. I sighed. Why are we both so weird and blonde? Sigh. What will happen on this overnight stakeout?

**Woah there. Since I wrote about Minerva and Lucy in the first part, I split the Sticy job part into two. Sorry to those who were expecting lots of Sticy! Also, for the Sting P. , Sting has a vulgar personality, so pardon all the vulgarities _ Remember to review & I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to support me!**


End file.
